


Bloodreina's Bitch

by MTL17



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: People have a new name for Raven, which is actually kind of ironic...
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Bloodreina's Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The 100. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Raven Reyes had heard the whispers. How could she not? Hell, a few of the braver members of Wonkru said it right to her face. Bloodreina's Bitch. That's what they called her. Normally being referred to is someone's bitch, and especially just bitch, would send her into a rage, causing her to dish out a verbal beat down, if not a physical one. However she understood that people were frustrated and looking for something, or someone, to lash out at. And they had bigger things to worry about, as the food was nearly non-existent, and even the air was running out, and if they didn't get out of the bunker soon they were doomed. Which was kind of ironic, as this was supposed to be their salvation but was now their prison, and someday soon maybe their tomb.

So she let it go, ignoring whatever cruel and insulting remark her people wanted to throw her way, even if it was right to her face. Of course it was only to her face when Bloodreina wasn't around, because everyone was afraid of her lover, and for good reason. If Octavia Blake heard those words in public she would have no choice but to kill whoever said it, as the leader of Wonkru couldn't allow herself to look weak. But Octavia knew, and Raven had to keep her from doing something drastic. So they had settled into a routine, which more or less started the same way, but always had the exact same and admittedly mutually pleasurable ending.

"I'd kill them all for you, you know." Octavia said softly, breaking the silence which had fallen between them, "Slice them up one by one with my blades. Just say the word."

"You wouldn't." Raven said firmly, not for the first time reminding her girlfriend, "You're not the monster they say you are."

"I would, if they ever hurt you." Octavia said firmly, unlike before looking directly at her girl, "Seriously Raven, think about it. Things are getting worse, and people are getting bolder. How long before they do something to truly hurt me, by hurting you? Maybe we should just kill them all now. It would save on the oxygen."

"Then we would have no more meat." Raven said bitterly, hating she was having to use that argument, but knowing that Bloodreina was nothing if not practical, and then when Octavia gave her a look she quickly added, "And no, I am not freezing the corpses of your enemies just so we can have a source of protein. We are only resorting to... to that, to keep people alive. If it was just us I couldn't leave that way. I just couldn't. You know that."

"Maybe I'd make you." Octavia threatened, the two of them having a staring competition for a few long seconds, before the mighty Bloodreina lowered her head, "This was a mistake."

Again hating herself for saying it Raven pointed out, "We have too. If we're going to survive..."

"Not the cannibalism. Us." Octavia snapped angrily, and then tried to soften her words given the expression on Raven's face, "I... I just, I could do this a lot better if I had nothing to lose. I can just turn off my humanity. Become the monster they say I am. But... you keep me human. And I kind of hate you for it."

"No, you don't." Raven said softly, which sounded arrogant, but it was just the truth.

"No, I don't." Octavia admitted, almost laughing as she did so, "But I wish I did. It would be easier."

"Maybe. But I'm glad I'm here, keeping you sane." Raven said the last part playfully, although it was probably true, "I like proving to you that you're not the monster they think you are. That you're just a person, in extreme circumstance, trying to save her people by any means necessary. I can't imagine anything more human than that, and I'm so, so proud of you."

There was a long pause, then Octavia said softly, "You are, you know?"

"What?" Raven asked.

"The only thing keeping me sane." Octavia explained with a soft smile.

During that conversation they had been sitting on Octavia's bed in their private chamber, and for that last exchange they had been getting closer until they were resting her foreheads together. They stayed like that for a few long seconds, just taking comfort in each other, before pressing their lips together softly. Which to be fair was also taking comfort in each other, although it was more of a distraction from their problems. It was thankfully an effective one, and something Raven needed just as much as Octavia did in that moment. Along with more explicit physical intimacy, which started shortly afterwards as they both got up and started removing each other's clothes. Which was more difficult with Octavia's clothes, given how complicated and intimidating Bloodreina's outfit was, but they got it done in the end.

They then took a step back to just admire each other for a few long seconds. Raven loved she was the only one that got to see the mighty Bloodreina like this. Exposed. Vulnerable. Even awkward. Oh yes, despite how incredibly beautiful she was Octavia Blake was conscientious of the battle scars which now covered her body, and Raven had kissed them like a thousand times now, and told her that she liked them. Despite that Octavia still seemed to struggle to believe her. Although thankfully she wasn't still struggling when they went back to kissing each other, and this time they caressed each other more boldly as they slowly headed back to the bed, at which point Octavia lowered her down onto her back and got on top of her.

"You're so beautiful." Octavia whispered softly as she did so.

"So are you." Raven reassured with a soft smile.

Octavia found that hard to believe after everything she'd done, but she appreciated Raven saying it. Not that she was fishing for compliments before, she was just blown away by Raven's naked body. It took her breath away every time, especially when she wasn't thinking about her own body, like she was right now. Other than the fact that her body was pressing against Raven's when she finished getting on top of her, their bodies pressed against each other in all the right places. Something Octavia savoured for a few long seconds, before pressing their lips together for another kiss, which lasted even longer than the others so far. Plus it had the added bonus of them beginning to slide their hands over each other's bodies.

At first they ignored the most sensitive parts, but then Octavia broke the kiss, and lowered her lips down to Raven's neck and then lifted her body up slightly, so she could use both hands to cup the other girl's tits. God, Raven had great tits. Octavia hadn't really considered herself into girls before she fell into this relationship with Raven, but now she was kind of obsessed with them. Something she tried to show by gently fondling them for several long minutes while she just kissed up and down that soft neck, before moving her mouth even lower so she could worship them as they deserved to be worshiped. Which of course, got a very positive reaction out of her lover, especially when she kissed her way up one boob to take a nipple into her mouth.

She made sure to do it nice and slowly, giving them both a chance to savour the moment, and to anticipate what was to come. Which was of course Octavia swirling her tongue around Raven's nipple, then taking it into her mouth so she could suck on it gently. Octavia then kissed her way down one breast and up the other and back again so she could repeat the process. Which she did, over and over again, the only difference being that the force of the suction increased. Also, Octavia reintroduced her hands into the equation, using them to caress whichever of Raven's mouth and tongue she wasn't focusing on for that moment. Which again, got a very pleasurable response, this time in the form of Raven cupping the back of her head. And also, lots of moaning.

Of course eventually Raven was also gently pushing on the back of her head, and whimpering, "Lower! Mmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, please baby, go lower. I, oh fuck, I want your mouth on my cunt. Oh fuck yeah, eat my pussy baby, ohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk! Oh baby, oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, eat me! Oh fuck! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

While she tried to ignore that in favour of giving Raven as much pleasure as possible there was only so long Octavia could deny her lover anything. So down she went, kissing her way down Raven's flat stomach, lingering there at first for as long as she could stand as a way to tease her. Of course the closer she got to Raven's pussy the more Octavia's mouth watered from it, which seemed ironic as again she hadn't thought she was bi, but her now aching hunger for pussy was definitely proving her old self wrong. So much so it was a struggle not to just devour that cute little cunt the second her mouth was hovering over it. However as always, Raven's pleasure was her priority, so Octavia did her best to give the girl she adored what she so richly deserved.

Raven was practically squirming with need in the few long seconds, which really felt like minutes and even hours, between Octavia reaching her destination, and the first time that night that she licked her pussy. She too didn't used to consider herself as bi, even though unlike Octavia she'd had the luxury of going to parties when she was younger, where she had made out with a couple of girls. She might have even hooked up with one, although it was hard to tell whether that was a drunken memory, or simply a fantasy she'd had while drunk. Either way this relationship had taken her by surprise, but the sex part hadn't been really tough to work out. They just did the stuff to each other that they enjoyed, and particularly Octavia had become very good at it, which was why Raven was aching for it now.

It kind of felt like an eternity until she finally got it, but when she did it was more than worth the wait. Oh yes, the feeling of Octavia Blake's tongue slowly sliding a cross her pussy lips gave Raven Reyes some of the most intense pleasure she'd ever felt. Especially as Octavia always started at the bottom, and then worked her way up to the very top and lingered on her clit. At least for that first long, slow lick. She wasn't so lucky with the licks which immediately followed, but ultimately that would be a good thing. Because while more attention to her clit would have been nice, a lot of it now meant that she would cum that much more frequently and hard later on, which was definitely a trade Raven considered worth it.

The best part being of course that like when it had come to sucking her tits Raven just savoured the fact that this was Octavia doing this to her. After everything they had been through she hadn't imagined they would end up in this position, but was so glad they did. They somehow fit together perfectly, and the sex was out of this world. Also, if Raven was being honest, there was something to be said for seeing the leader of their people lying naked in between her legs, worshiping her cunt like it was precious to her. Like she was. Oh God, she was precious to the infamously feared Bloodreina. And more importantly, she was precious to Octavia Blake. Her Octavia. Which filled Raven with satisfaction.

What made it even better was when Octavia would look up at her from between her legs with such love and affection that it made Raven's heart flutter. It was a look she happily returned, while gently beginning to stroke Octavia's hair again, as she had done throughout the majority of the foreplay. Just like she continued moaning, gasping and whimpering in pleasure. Sometime she gave a bit of verbal encouragement, but as she was in no hurry for this to end she didn't say much, and mostly let her sounds do the talking for her. That, and the amount of pussy cream which was leaving her body, which she knew the other girl loved, given the fact that she was moaning against her pussy, which in turn was heightening Raven's enjoyment.

Octavia did indeed love Raven's pussy juices. In fact she loved it almost more than anything else in the world with the exception of Raven's girl cum. Which admittedly made it tempting to make Raven cum sooner, but patience had literally been beaten into her, and using the patience to her advantage would mean more pleasure for her girlfriend in the long run. And more yummy cream for her to swallow, so really it was a win-win. Besides, Bloodreina could not afford to get into bad habits when she lost control. Also, she loved this act, loved worshiping Raven, and wanted it to just go on for as long as possible. And honestly, it could go on forever as far as Octavia was concerned.

When she was busy worshiping Raven all the duties and responsibilities of being the one in charge just fell away. Everything she'd done, everything she was going to do to keep them alive, and all the bad voices in her head, were all just wonderfully silenced, and the only important thing to her in that moment was giving Raven Reyes pleasure. Well that, and swallowing as much girl cream as possible. Thankfully she'd had plenty of practice by now, and knew exactly what to do. Hell, at first she was even able to get the majority with her eager little tongue, Octavia sliding it all over Raven's pussy in search of the liquid that she craved so much. Although inevitably she had to start wrapping her mouth around the other girl's entrance, and worse, pulling her tongue away from her to get everything.

That last thing hurt her to do, but it was the way of teasing Raven, at least at first. Inevitably though she had to let some of the liquid go for the greater good, but that just meant it ended up covering her face, marking her as what she had become, a pussy licking slut. It was one of the titles which Octavia was proud to wear, and although she was sure that there were those who considered that to be an insult they were just ridiculous. Of course she was a slut for Raven's delicious pussy. Who wouldn't be, if they had a chance to taste it? But they wouldn't, because that was hers, all hers. An admittedly possessive thought which went through her head as she heard a familiar sound.

Namely Raven whimpering, "More! Oooooooooooh baby, give me more! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, don't make me cum yet. I just want more! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, you know what I mean. Of course you do, ohhhhhhhhhhh, so give it to me. Yesssssssssss, that's it, ah God, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD!"

Again Octavia tried her best not to give Raven what she wanted right away, but she just couldn't resist her girl begging for her. Especially when she begged her like that, and that Raven was maybe even more needy than she was trying to let on. So ultimately it wasn't long before she kicked things up a notch. Even if, as requested, it wasn't much. But at this stage not much could still be enough to push Raven into begging to cum, and that would definitely mean that was the beginning of the end. Still, it was fun to hear Raven's reactions to that little increase, and better yet it got Octavia more of that heavenly cream which she had become addicted too ever since she first tasted it.

Raven also loved the additional of course, especially the additional stimulation to her clit. It was so simple and obvious, and yet so very effective and making her squirm, whimper, and cry out with pure pleasure. Especially as even in this stage Octavia didn't go to over the top with it, instead choosing to slowly build up the amount of times she touched it with her tongue, moving from zero gradually through occasionally, and then often, until finally soon she was touching it every time. Not long after that she was actually lingering on it, and then even taking it into her mouth and sucking on it. If it had been any harder she would have probably cum on the spot. As it was, she just got painfully close.

She still tried to resisted at first so she could savour it, especially now the pleasure had increased, but there was only so much she could do. Looking away from Octavia and digging her fingernails into the palms of her hands didn't work, pretty much leaving her with just thinking about some of the horrors they had been through. But even that was only so effective, as everything that they had been through had led her to Octavia and the love they shared. And although it was perhaps a little naïve, Raven just had this feeling like everything was going to work out okay for them, no matter how grim things were looking. So ultimately she had to give Octavia what she wanted, and beg to cum.

"Make me cum! Ohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd, please O, make me cum!" Raven cried out desperately, "Ooooooooooh yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, make me cum in your hot little mouth, ohhhhhhhhh, and all over your beautiful face. Make me fucking squirt! Yessssssssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, I wanna fucking squirt all over you! Squirt like you always make me do. Oh yes! Oh God yes, make me cum! Make me cum make me cum make me cum ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, fuck me Octavia, my Heda, my OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME AND MAKE ME CUM, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD!"

Frustratingly Octavia didn't give her what she wanted immediately, instead just slowly increasing the attention to her clit until she became incoherent. Then Raven was sort of given a chance to recover when Octavia slid her tongue down to her entrance, but the anticipation of being tongue fucked meant that she didn't recover much. Unfortunately, and even more frustratingly, Octavia then returned to her clit, and gave it some more gentle treatment, before starting to go back and forth. Which almost had Raven complaining several times, but whenever she did Octavia would attack her clit again, or even push her tongue inside her, rendering the poor mechanic completely speechless.

Then finally that tongue was pushed into her, although it was painfully slowly, Octavia obviously trying to do it without making Raven cum. Wanting to oblige her Commander Raven tried her best not to cum, but it was just no use. She was so overwhelmed by everything that happened to her over the last few minutes, and the sheer joy of Octavia Blake eating her out, that she just couldn't hold back, and before that tongue was even all the way inside her she came, and came hard. It was an orgasm which was then followed by another, and another, and another, as the other girl worked relentlessly to make her cum, and to swallow her cum, which of course just made Raven cum harder and more frequently.

Octavia quickly pulled her tongue out of Raven's cunt and pressed her mouth around the entrance to that pussy so she could swallow at least the majority of her girlfriend's cum. Something Octavia had been woefully inept at initially. Thankfully she had vastly improved since their first time together, and this time she was proud of her efforts. Especially as it meant she had more yummy liquid to swallow. Oh yes, Raven's cum was easily her favourite flavour, and Octavia just couldn't get enough of it. Which was why she had failed to swallow much that first time, as she had been just so blown away by the taste. Something she was struggling to do now, but luckily just about managed it, and not only that, but when she was done she went right back to making Raven cum again.

This time she just shoved her tongue inside as deep as it would go, hoping to trigger another climax immediately. And while that didn't happen, Octavia got the unexpected benefit of savouring the feeling of Raven's pussy quivering around her tongue. Which of course Raven got to savour too, something that she was very happy about, given just how loud her cries and then her whimpers of pure pleasure were. Octavia then got the same result when she started tongue fucking the other girl, although just as she was getting into it and really working up a rhythm the other girl came again, making it tough to switch to the cum swallowing. But proving that she really had improved Octavia did just that, and she was very much rewarded for it.

For a while that process was continued, and honestly, Octavia would have been happy for it to go on forever. Unfortunately that was not to be, as Raven suddenly flipped them over and started grinding down onto her face. Which in it's own way was wonderful, as Octavia's entire world became pure Raven Reyes, as the other girl was the only thing she could see, smell and taste. However that meant the majority of the girl cum ended up covering her face, instead of ending up in her belly were it felt like it truly belonged. Although on the bright side, Raven was marking her as what she was, a total slut for her cum, something which made Octavia's heart flutter with delight. So she just stuck out her tongue and allowed the other girl to bash her pussy against it over and over again.

Honestly Octavia almost wished that her people could see her now. The feared and deadly Bloodreina, being used as a fuck pad, her face simply something her so-called bitch could rub against to get herself off. It was kind of funny really. Although it would make everyone lose all respect for her, and then there would be chaos. No, particularly this private moment was just between the two of them. Besides, Bloodreina would go berserk if anyone other than her saw Raven naked. Also they probably shouldn't see her being knocked into unconsciousness while her 'bitch' fucked her face, something which to Octavia's shame had happened a couple of times before. Thankfully this wouldn't be one of those times, Raven rolling off of her just as she was feeling faint.

Both girls then took a few long minutes to recover, before Raven positioned herself on top of Octavia and started gently kissing her face. At first it seemed sweet and loving, Raven simply thanking her girlfriend for making her cum so hard and frequently, but Octavia knew the truth. She knew that her woman was getting off on tasting herself on her face, just as she did a few minutes later when she tasted it on her lips and tongue. Not that she was complaining of course, because Octavia loved it just as much, especially as Raven left a little cum on her face so it would be there as she fucked her. Something which normally involved more build-up, although they both knew that wasn't necessary right now, given how wet the Commander was from eating pussy, and the mechanic took advantage of that.

Namely by shoving a hand straight down to where Octavia needed it the most. Admittedly Raven only gently caressed her pussy lips with her fingertips, but it was more than enough to make the mighty Bloodreina let out a loud and pathetic sounding cry. Thankfully it was mostly muffled by Raven finally crushing her lips against hers, Octavia happily opening her mouth and allowing Raven's tongue to take ownership of her own, like honestly her entire body was doing to hers. Oh God, Octavia loved it when the other girl took charge like this. It was something that people wouldn't believe, but if anyone was a bitch in their relationship it was the deadly Bloodreina, who was now whimpering, moaning and gasping into the mouth of her more dominant lover.

Which only became louder as Raven pushed a finger painfully slowly inside of her and started thrusting it in and out. It felt like if she moved a little faster, or just added one more finger, Octavia would cum for sure, and her body was desperately crying out for it, but honestly? Octavia was actually glad she wasn't getting it, as it gave her a few long minutes to enjoy the pleasure of having Raven inside of her like this. Another girl, inside of her pussy. And for better or for worse it continued to be that way even when Raven added a second finger, and increase the pace, managing to do it so slowly and gradually that the infamous warrior was kept on the edge for what felt like a blissful eternity.

Then just as Octavia was really beginning to ache to cum Raven's thumb started rapidly rubbing her clit at the same time she broke the kiss and bit down hard on Bloodreina's neck. Octavia wore so much make-up in her Bloodreina persona it was unlikely anyone would notice, and if they did they would probably just dismiss it as an old war wound. Because the truth, that Bloodreina's Bitch was marking her territory, was absurd. But it was that thought, along with the other two additions, which finally pushed her over the edge of orgasm, causing Octavia to let out a loud cry of pleasure in the process. Something which happened again, and again, and again, as apparently Raven was truly determined to return the favour.

Raven really wanted to replace her fingers with her mouth and tongue, but she got preoccupied making sure that mark would stay for at least the rest of the night. She'd never been this territorial with other lovers, but somehow it was just something Octavia bought out of her. Or was it Bloodreina? Or the things people called her, and their complete ignorance about how things really work between them? Or was it just because it was hot? Honestly it was probably a combination of factors, but whatever the case, Raven bit down as hard as she dared, and then tried to make it up to her lover by licking and sucking Octavia's neck to sooth away the pain. Although Raven wasn't sure that Octavia noticed, given that she was too busy cumming.

Wanting to make sure that it was as hard and as frequently as possible Raven stopped holding back, and built up the pace until she was frantically hammering Octavia's clit and particularly her cunt with her by now well practiced fingers. She also added a third and a fourth finger into her pussy, which was in the record for them. Which made her wonder about her even more. However she decided against it for now as she thought her thumb was better served rubbing Octavia's clit. There was one other addition though, not counting rubbing her own twat against the other girl's thighs, although at this point that probably helped. But the main thing was whispering encouragement into her ear.

"Cum for me O! Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, cum like a good girl." Raven encouraged lovingly and with a happy smile, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmm, you're such a good girl for me. Sooooooooooo gooooooooodddddddddd, mmmmmmmmm. Your saving our people O. Saving me. And now, mmmmmmmmm, you're cumming like a little bitch. Oh yes, Bloodreina's Bitch is making Bloodreina cum like a bitch! No! No, Bloodreina's not cumming like a bitch, oooooooooooh, at least not yet. No, she's cumming like a good little girl, all over my fingers, oooooooooooh, and cumming hard! Oh yes, cum for me Octavia, fucking cum for me! Cumming like you deserve. Oh yes, you deserve this O. You deserve all of it. Oh my God yes, oh yesssssssssssss! Yes that's it, fucking cum like you deserve! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, fucking cum for me!"

Sometimes her words were even nastier than that, but mostly Raven just reminded Octavia that she was good, that she deserved this, and even that she loved her. It was far more important for Octavia to hear it, even if she said she didn't want too. Although on this occasion before she got to the 'I love you' part the other girl grabbed her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Hell, Octavia was even in control at first, showing that if she really wanted to she could be dominant in the bedroom. But then once again Bloodreina gave up control to her, which was so hot Raven just had to make her cum one last time. She wanted to continue after that as well, but she knew how much Octavia hated to be overwhelmed, at least by a simple finger fucking.

So reluctantly Raven slowly bought Octavia down from her high and then slowly removed her fingers from inside of her, making the other girl whimper in the process. Octavia then whimpered even more pathetically as Raven brought those fingers up to her lips and with an evil smile slid them into her mouth, moaning happily as she sucked them clean. Which of course, she did nice and slowly so she could make Octavia 'suffer'. More importantly it allowed her to recover somewhat, enough to show her inner Bloodreina, namely by pinning Raven down and kissing her again. Which started frantic and needy, but then became slow and loving, before the Commander pulled back and smiled down at her precious mechanic.

Raven smiled back, and then whispered, "I love you, Heda."

Having someone call her that instead of Bloodreina meant a lot to Octavia, but of course she simply deflected and smiled, "I love you too, Bloodreina's Bitch."

Raven scowled, "You'll pay for that."

"I hope. so." Octavia grinned, before kissing her girlfriend again.


End file.
